Snow In Egypt
by the-perfect-girl-is-gone
Summary: On the plane ride from Egypt back to Arendelle, Anna and Elsa somehow end up in the bathroom together. (I do not own any of these characters or the picture, it all belongs to Disney) (Warning: elsanna, incest, NSFW)


Anna looked out the oval airplane window and waved to no one in particular.

"Goodbye Egypt!" She looked over at Elsa, who was getting settled in her seat. "You didn't have to make it snow y'know? It's a little more suspicious here rather than in Arendelle." She joked and elbowed her sister.

"What was I supposed to do?" She ran her fingers through her white hair, keeping her hair swept back, the way she liked it. "They stole our luggage." She paused. "And I was mad."

"But I had fun shopping for clothes with you!" The younger one tugged at Elsa's sleeve. "And I think you're attractive when you're mad. And I don't mind the Christmas sweater on you." Anna flirted.

The plane consisted of double seats on both sides. A man sitting directly across from them cleared his throat, and both the girls, unsure if it was directed towards them, were silent for a few moments.

"Anna, despite the bad things that happened, I'm glad they happened with you. And I'm glad you're here with me." Elsa's fingers intertwined around Anna's. The redhead's cheeks now matched the color of her hair.

"Ah- Well- You see-" She stumbled over her words, getting redder by the minute. Desperate for an excuse to look away. She looked out the window and started talking their home. "You don't suppose, the next time we leave Arendelle, would be... for our honeymoon?" Anna looked at Elsa with wide, hopeful eyes. Elsa was caught off guard by how blunt her sister was. She hesitated. Anna slumped back in the chair, and once again looked out the window. A pale hand shot into her view and shut the airplane window. Elsa's hand reached for Anna's chin and turned it towards her, but the younger girl didn't dare to meet her eyes. Why did the words always burst out of her mouth without second though? She berated herself, the only reason why their belongings had been stolen was because of Anna's continuous faith in humanity. Which continually was chipped away at. She was pulled out of her thoughts and pulled into a kiss. She was surprised how cold Elsa's lips were on her warm ones. Granted, she was easily surprised, but no matter how much they kissed, Elsa always took Anna's breath away. Anna inhaled sharply once they broke the kiss. "Elsa," she panted. "I'm sorry for assuming-" Elsa cut her off with quick kiss.

"Just shut up will you." Elsa's eyes twinkled and the corner of her lips twitched into a smile. "Anna, I love you. And yes, we will go on a honeymoon. But it won't be to Egypt." Anna was radiant, her cheeks glowed pink, no longer red. And her eyes locked with Elsa's. Elsa raised the armrest that separated the two girls and pulled Anna into her chest. Elsa's arms coiled around her sister as she held her as tightly as she could. Anna looked up and grinned, "Good job with the snow though." She quipped. She immediately regretted it when Elsa's hand artfully slipped down the front of her pants. And as quickly as it had slid down, Elsa's hand was gone. Her yelp masked by the airplane engines turning on.

"Oh, you little-" Anna searched for the right word, "Minx." She finished. "Just wait, I'll get you back."

Elsa looked at her innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about." The older one arched her eyebrow. Suddenly, Anna felt a little colder in the area that Elsa's hand previously was. But Elsa's hands were kept to herself, however Elsa's mind was elsewhere. Anna started to notice the frost gathering was in a shape of a hand. But not any hand, Elsa's hand. She gasped as she realized what Elsa was up to.

"Elsa!" She hissed, starting to feel hot despite the frost forming over her red curls. Elsa focused on her masterpiece, every layer of frost imitating the smooth curve of her hand. Anna felt the hand start to move south.

Much to Elsa's dismay, the plane was horizontal in the air, meaning Anna could excuse herself to the bathroom.

"Now. If you'll pardon me, I have to go to the bathroom." The younger one stood up and stepped in front of Elsa, with one hand on Elsa's headrest and the other next to her shoulder, she leaned over her older sister, her chest directly in Elsa's line of sight. "Whoops, aren't I just so clumsy?" Anna said, dangerously close, her chin nearly touching Elsa's forehead. The queen's eyes flickered from Anna's eyes and back to her chest. She noticed how heavily Anna was breathing. And how perfectly Anna's- her train of thought was interrupted when the plane wobbled a little and Anna truly lost her sense of balance. Anna's body slammed into Elsa's, but nothing was hurt in the process. The redhead inhaled the blonde's hair as the blonde shamelessly inhaled the redhead's breasts. When Anna stood up, she was blushing darkly, as was the queen. Anna trumped down the aisle, all sense of regal style gone. However, when Elsa followed shortly after, she was more composed and walked down the narrow pathway with an air of elegance.

Anna had locked the bathroom door behind her and observed the small, dimly lit space. And heaved a great sigh, letting her emotions out. She splashed her face with the water to cool down, and made sure that her hair was properly tucked in place. While observing her white streak, she heard a quick playful knock, like the one from when they were kids. Cautiously, she unlocked the bathroom, it was Elsa who opened the door, invited herself in, and locked both of them in.

Elsa roughly pushed Anna against the wall, pinning her with her hips. Not expecting Elsa's brash advances, the redhead sharply inhaled when their two bodies were closely pressed together.

"Hi." She looked at her sister.

"Hi yourself," Elsa smiled for a moment. Anna took this moment to spin Elsa around, despite the small space and this time, pinning her arms above her head. The blonde was breathing heavily as Anna's lips danced from her lips to her jaw and lower to her neck. Nibbling at her nape, she felt her sister's shaky breaths leave her body. Anna's hands traced the length of Elsa's arms and landed on her hips. Elsa's hands searched for Anna's hands and grabbed at her wrists.

"I'm not letting you off the hook," she whispered, her voice deep. Anna was confused until she found herself pinned against the wall again, her arms above her in the same fashion that she had done Elsa. But, Elsa's arms were freely searching the redhead, so how were Anna's arms being held up? The younger girl peeked up at her hands to see a ring of ice encircling her wrists.

"But Elsa!" She whined, "I want to touch you." Her fingers grasped at nothing but cold air. Elsa then crashed her lips onto Anna's, the shock rattling through her teeth into her skull. Her hands found their way under her shirt. Her icy fingers trailed across the warm freckled stomach, traveling up, giving Anna shivers. Fingers circled around each nipple, and Elsa heard the moans of the younger girl, but swallowed them. Then Elsa pressed her hands into Anna's chest. Feeling the hardened peaks against the center of her hands. When she took her hands away, an imprint of the frost left the sensation of Elsa cradling her breasts as Elsa's real hands started moving elsewhere.

Desperate to gain the upper hand somehow, Anna was trying to kiss as well as she could, her tongue searching Elsa's mouth, momentarily twisting with the blonde's tongue. Suddenly curious at how much weight the ice could hold, she pulled her legs up and wrapped them around Elsa, hoping the ice would crack a bit, but her hands remained chained to the bathroom wall. However, Elsa was taken aback at the sudden sensation of her sister directly onto her. Anna's warm hands in her constant struggle against her bonds were an advantage to her, slowly melting the inside of the ice binding her, she finally freed her hands and captured them in Elsa's hair, which had fallen out of it's usual bun into a braid. With all her four limbs twisted around her sister, she pressed her lips roughly to Elsa's neck as she was pressed against the wall. Both of their cores colliding, sending shocks through their bodies before they collided again. One of Elsa's hands was wrapped around Anna's waist, keeping her close, the second hand lingered over Anna's belt, before undoing it and plunged her hand into Anna's pants. Losing control, Anna's hips started to jerk and her feet searched for stabilization on the ground. They both tumbled to the ground, Elsa laid on the ground, panting heavily as Anna stood up, brushed herself off, and leaned over her, hand extended, but shaking.

"I'll finish with you later," Anna's eyes twinkled as she helped her sister up, the younger girl cleared her throat and announced in a deeper voice, "Her Majesty," she bowed and let Elsa go first. And for the third time that day, she was thrown against the bathroom wall by the queen. She groaned and a flash of worry crossed Elsa's eyes.

"Anna! Did I hurt you?" Elsa clasped her hands together behind her back, as if to keep them as far from her sister as possible.

"No, I'm just- I should've seen that coming. The queen never gives up, does she?" Elsa answered by placing her lips on Anna's spot, just below the ear where her jaw ended. A sharp rap on the door shocked them both out of their trances. Elsa hurriedly abolished any trace of snow as Anna tried to clip her belt back together.

"Um- Yes?" Elsa called out.

"Ma'am, we were just checking up on you, it seems you've been in there an awful while. And we've heard some noises." Elsa remained cooly composed and Anna turned fire red, wondering how much they had heard. Elsa reached for the lock and Anna whispered for her to stop.

"They'll see both of us in here and they'll realize!" The redhead hissed at her older sister. But the door was open by then, and they were met by two worried staff.

"My younger sister," Elsa said quietly, indicating to the blushing girl behind her, "Has an... illness." Immediately, the staff started to look guilty for prying. "She takes medication, but she prefers to take it," Elsa looked around to add emphasis to her lie. "Not in public, if you understand." They both nodded eagerly, "And I was just in there helping her."

"We're very sorry for the interruption. I do assume that she's taken care of now?" Anna saw this as a chance to properly end their little steamy encounter. She shook her head and tried to reach for Elsa to drag her back inside. Then Elsa spoke.

"Yes, she should be fine for the rest of the flight." Elsa thanked both of the men and returned back to her seat, with Anna stalking after her. The only evidence of their incident in the bathroom was a dash of frost from the ice that bound Anna. And a deeply blushing redhead.


End file.
